Jack and Rose Dawson
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Another Jack Didn't Die story. This is how I think the movie should've ended with the two together. TwoShot. JackRose.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first _Titanic _fanfic, hope it's okay. I don't support how Jack died HE SHOULD'NT HAVE!!!! This is why I wrote this._

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the characters._

**Story Told in Rose's P.O.V:**

My fingers and toes were icy, and I couldn't feel any part of my body. My hair was frozen in tresses around my pale face. I guessed my lips were blue, because Jack's were, and both of us were shivering, numb from cold. I don't know how Jack could stay in the water, I was freezing and I was floating on a door above the water. I checked on Jack every few minutes, if he fell asleep, his body temperature would drop even lower and…he would die.

Suddenly, light flashed over a heap of bodies nearby. My pulse rate quickened as I realized that a boat was coming over. I had never been relieved to see a lifeboat!

"Jack!" I rolled over and shook his arm. He didn't move. I frowned slightly. "Jack, Jack wake up!" I shook his arm again. Still no movement. "Jack, please!" A smile crept onto my face. "There's a lifeboat, just like you said." He still didn't move. Panic took over the smile and I suddenly realized I might've let him go to sleep…forever. "Jack!" I screamed into his ear. There was a slight movement. It gave me an inch of hope. I shook his arm. His head moved slightly. I shook his arm harder and his eyes finally cracked open.

"Rose," his voice cracked and he gave a horrifying cough. I grasped his hand and gave it a small shake.

"A boat, Jack, just like you said, a boat," I whispered to him. Jack smiled, I think. His face was frozen, along with his hair. His face was pale and drawn and his lips were blue. He opened his mouth to say something, but I pushed a finger to his lips. "Get on the door, I'll get their attention." We slowly traded places, and as I touched the water, every muscle tensing up. I couldn't believe that Jack had stayed in this water. I glanced at him once before waving my hands about in the water. Jack joined in.

"Help!" He croaked, splashing his hands in the water. I floundered, my arms smacking against the freezing water. Finally, the torch light swung on us. The man leading the boat saw us.

"Help me!" He yelled to another man. The two men helped me and Jack into the boat. We were wrapped in blankets and we both huddled together. The man gave us another blanket and put a jacket around Jack's shoulder. I already had stripped off the jacket that Cal had given me.

"Jack," I began. "I should never have doubted you when Cal found that necklace on you." Jack shivered beside me. He smiled at me and I tried to smiled back, but two tears ran down my cheeks. Jack's cold hand brushed them away and he shook his head.

"Don't," he murmured. "It was visual evidence." I sighed and turned away to look out over the sea. It had taken so many lives today, and we were passing more as the lifeboat bumped between them. The men were still searching for survivors, but I doubted they'd find any. I was out of the water the whole time, and Jack was accustomed to the cold.

We were lucky.

* * *

The _Carpathia_ rescued us in the morning. Jack and I stayed together, covered by blankets in a corner of the deck, steaming tea-cups warming our hands. My mother was sitting with a few of her friends and just across from us. I kept my back turned, not knowing why, but not wanting a confrontation.

Cal walked in front of us in the afternoon, I suppose he wanted his jacket back. I kept my face hidden, so did Jack. I wanted nothing to do with the ungrateful, unloving pig.

"You think he would be surprised to see us?" Jack asked me. I buried my head in his shoulder and nodded. He kissed my hair and placed his head beside mine.

"First, yes he would. Second, he's not going to see us," I replied. Jack smiled and put an arm around me. I moved closer. "I'm not even going to see my mother," I murmured. He brushed a strand of damp hair away from my forehead.

"You sure? She looks….um, worried," Jack gave me a lop-sided grin and we looked over to where my mother was standing. I guess she was worried in her won sort of way. She had a solemn, stony look on her face and was regarding everyone with a cold silence.

"She lost everything," I muttered bitterly. "Her money, her ticket to more money, her reputation will leave now that she is poor—"

"She lost her daughter, do not forget that," Jack said, looking at me pointedly. I didn't meet his eyes.

"I was the ticket to freedom," I answered.

"Oh," Jack lifted his head in a half-nod. I man came over, requesting names. "Jack Dawson," Jack told him and then man scribbled that down. He then turned to me.

"Name, miss?" He asked. I looked down at my hands, then at my mother, then at Jack.

"Dawson," I replied with a smile. "Rose Dawson."

_The end is a bit corny, but aside from that, what do you think?_

_Please review!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry, peeps, this will remain two-shot. I will be posting another Rose and Jack story soon, when I get time to type it. It will be another "Jack Didn't Die". It will be called something like, um..._Pier of Dreams._ On with the story:_

When we got inland at last, Jack and I disappeared without a trace. Well, no-one actually knew we were alive. If anyone asked, they would never find a Rose ……. The Rose they were looking for no longer lived. She had died out in the icy waters…actually, she had died on the ship, when she had realized that the love of her life had showed her freedom for the first time.

As I think about it, it happened gradually happened. I think the first time was when he taught me to "spit like a man". I remember the horror on my mothers face when she saw me and Jack.

And then we had gone to the party. It was then I realized that money _doesn't _buy happiness. The people in third class were happier than any of the people in first class. I had loved every moment.

And then when Jack had confronted of me, telling me that he loved me. I knew he did, but hearing it from me made me want to run away with him. I was stupid not to drop everything and run then.

But then…seeing the little girl acting like a trained poodle to please her mother made me realize that I couldn't do this. I don't regret running out to Jack. His smile made me shiver all over as he made me shut my eyes and guided me onto the rail. I had—still do—felt so safe in his arms. He wouldn't let me fall, I knew that. He had already proved that when he had caught me before I fell when we had first met.

I had flown. My arms were outstretched—just like a birds—and Jack's arm were joined with mine. The wind had rushed past the both of us, as if we were one person.

And now I was with my Jack. We had survived the "unsinkable" _Titanic _and greater odds which would be impossible to others, such as freezing waters. He loved me, he had proved that. He had been willing to offer his life for me—Cal would never do that. He would somehow pay for himself to be saved. That's how he operated. Worked his way through life with money.

I no longer wanted money. Jack had been able to survive without for this long. And now I would too.

Jack had a few coins in his pocket, and with that we managed to get some water and shelter. The only warmth we had in the shabby hotel was a thin blanket and the clothes we were wearing. For some reason, I was warmer than I ever had been in my life.

The next morning, we left the hotel. I wanted to get Jack checked at a surgery, since he was so cold, but he insisted he was okay. We walked through the dank streets of New York, our hands linked and swinging between us. Jack soon found a sleazy-looking man with a drunk-looking woman who wanted their portrait taken. They paid quite well, and Jack managed to buy us a hot bun to share for lunch.

A gusty wind began raising at noon, and I shoved my hands deep in pockets. There was something in my pocket. I fished it out as Jack and I stopped on a bridge. We looked down at the water as I pulled out the chunky, diamond necklace. Jack took it from my hands and brushed his fingers over it.

"You want this?" Jack asked. I grinned at him and shook my head. He broke the golden chain and tossed it into the water. "You know…that could've brought you plenty of clothes, food and comfortable accommodation." I squeezed his hand.

"I don't need any of that," I murmured. "I've got all I need." I turned to face Jack. He cocked his head to one side and his blonde hair flopped leftwards, out of his eyes. His free hand brushed my cheek. I smiled at him and reached up. Our lips met and we kissed. "Jack," I whispered as we pulled apart.

"Mm?" He murmured, brushing my hair away with his thumb and smiling down at me.

"I love you," I whispered. Jack's smile widened as he leaned closer and muttered in my ear,

"I know." I grinned downwards, Jack's breath going down my neck. His lips touched my forehead before I bowed it so I was looking downwards. "And I love you too." He kissed my hair. I leaned into his sturdy chest and his arms went around me.

I had no money, no connections, no guarantee of food, water or shelter and yet…I was the luckiest woman alive.

_So? Good ending?_

_Tell me!_


End file.
